


Commitment

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Caretaking, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de recatar a Aiolia en India, Shaka decide que no es seguro dejarlo solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

El sonido del metal impactando contra la tierra cesó y la figura envuelta en dorado se giró y encaró de nueva cuenta al hombre que sostenía con firmeza el cuerpo inerte del quinto custodio. Los párpados de Shaka se separaron y sus irises celestes se fijaron por varios segundos en la figura herida y cubierta de sangre de Aiolia. Las líneas de su rostro se suavizaron de forma apenas visible antes de volver a adquirir su aire distante y fríamente sereno. Por un momento se había permitido sentir profunda simpatía hacia el hermano menor de Aiolos, incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de ayudar al hombre con el peso del joven inconsciente, pero aquello habría sido innecesario y quizás arrogante de parte suya. En ese momento decidió cerrar sus orbes y girar de nuevo su cuerpo en dirección opuesta.

El escudero del joven Leo había notado el cambio momentáneo de las facciones del santo de Virgo. No le sorprendía, sino todo lo contrario. Al menos alguien más parecía notar lo noble y valiente que era el Santo de Leo. Las cavilaciones del hombre se vieron interrumpidas cuando la voz tersa del rubio se hizo escuchar,  sus palabras fueron dichas con tal suavidad que podrían haber sido un susurro.

—Si siguen el sendero que está detrás de las ruinas, encontrarán una cabaña oculta entre la vegetación. Es propiedad del Santuario, así que no habrá problema alguno en que pasen ahí el tiempo que sea necesario. Viajar hasta una ciudad no sería prudente en su condición.

El hombre simplemente asintió antes de acomodar el cuerpo de Aiolia para poder cargarlo hasta el lugar que le había sido indicado. Quizás en otra situación aquello habría sido considerado una sugerencia, pero la firmeza en la voz de Shaka de Virgo le había dejado claro que aquello era más cercano a una orden. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pues la preocupación del otro Santo era evidente. Entonces imaginó la expresión indignada de Aiolia si hubiese estado consciente, y no pudo evitar que se escapara una suave risa entre sus labios.

El sendero lucía descuidado y en ocasiones parecía perderse entre la maleza, pero cuando finalmente llegó hasta una parte sospechosamente oculta pudo divisar la construcción. Con pasos algo lentos debido al cansancio logró quedar frente a la puerta. Su ceño se frunció al notar la cerradura, porque el Santo nunca le había hablado de una llave. Su mano se extendió con cierta dificultad, y para su alivio, la puerta terminó cediéndole el paso al interior de la cabaña.

Mientras tanto, Shaka se dirigía en dirección de la población más cercana con el fin de comunicar que su regreso se vería demorado. Su figura avanzaba con agilidad y velocidad a través del camino, al mismo tiempo que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las correas que le permitían cargar la caja con la armadura de Virgo en su interior. El tiempo era vital, porque a cada minuto que estaba lejos de Aiolia su vida corría peligro.

El escudero podía intentar defenderlo, pero la protección que podía ofrecerle al Santo de Leo en esos momentos era mínima. Shaka no permitiría que el hombre que había salvado su vida perdiera la propia por un descuido suyo. En cuanto diera el aviso al Santuario regresaría a la cabaña para vigilar y proteger al León Dorado, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Virgo no era ingenuo, su cosmos había ardido hasta casi extinguirse y eso le dejaba vulnerable. No estaba en condiciones óptimas para defenderse a sí mismo, mucho menos a otro; pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a irse y abandonar a Aiolia.

Una hora después el Santo de Virgo ya se encontraba de regreso y frente a la puerta de la cabaña. Las luces en el interior bastaron para indicarle que el hombre había seguido sus indicaciones y que ahora se encontraban ahí. De repente, la puerta se abrió y el escudero de Aiolia le indicó con su mano que pasara.

Shaka no había ocultado su presencia, pero tampoco se había anunciado. No era extraño saber que hombres con cualidades fuera de lo ordinario formaban parte de los estratos menos privilegiados dentro de la Orden, pero pocas veces había visto a alguien con sentidos tan agudos como los del escudero de Aiolia. Cuando el hombre señaló la caja que colgaba de sus hombros Shaka la extendió la misma después de unos segundos de duda. Nunca había deseado tener un escudero, por lo que las atenciones silenciosas del hombre le causaban cierta incomodidad difícil de disimular.

En un intento por distraerse, el Santo de Virgo buscó con la mirada la figura de Aiolia, quien aparentemente se encontraba acomodado en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Cuando Shaka se dio cuenta que la cena estaba siendo preparada, decidió ir ver al otro Santo, quien se encontraba acostado en la sencilla cama. Su rostro lucía sereno, sin esa expresión fiera y cargada de resentimiento que siempre usaba. Pero había sombras en esas facciones que le hablaban de extenuación y dolor.

Sus dedos se movieron por cuenta propia y se colocaron sobre la frente ligeramente perlada del joven griego, cuyo ceño se frunció ante el contacto. En cuanto percibió la agitación de Leo, Shaka encendió su cosmos gentilmente, rodeándole y buscando ofrecerle un poco de serenidad y consuelo, algo que no acostumbraba pero que deseaba hacer por ese hombre. Segundos más tarde Aiolia dormía plácidamente, envuelto en el cálido cosmos de Shaka, quien permanecía a su lado en profunda meditación.

—Todo está bien, Aiolia. Has vencido a tu oponente, descansa…

Al día siguiente el escudero de Aiolia le pidió que le permitiera hacer su trabajo. El rubio le miró sorprendido y con incomprensión, pero entonces se dio cuenta que durante todas esas horas había permanecido con el griego, atendiendo sus necesidades y murmurando suaves palabras a su oído cuando percibía su ansiedad. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca irónica y asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la entrada, que en ese momento se abrió estrepitosamente para dejar entrar a un hombre a quien Shaka no había esperado ver ahí. Su rostro permaneció impasible, pero su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez que clase de broma era esa. El humor del sumo sacerdote le parecía cada vez más oscuro. Por su parte, al ver a Shaka frente a él, Milo frunció el ceño y comenzó gesticular con evidente indignación.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí cuando deberías ir de regreso al Santuario?! ¡¡La gatita y tú insisten en complicarme la vida!! ¿Por qué habrían de estar tres Santos de Oro lejos de Grecia?

—¿Habrías dejado a Camus solo después de un enfrentamiento en el que casi pierde la vida?

La voz suave pero firme de Shaka interrumpió a Milo, quien le miró extrañado y de nueva cuenta con el ceño fruncido.

—No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no. Pero no es lo mismo… ¿o acaso Aiolia y tú…?

—Desde luego que no. Sabes lo que opino de ese tipo de relaciones. Además, Aiolia aún me considera uno de los asesinos de su hermano.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te has quedado aquí? ¿Me dirás que es una deuda de honor? Porque eso no tendría sentido, Aiolia te defendió porque fue una orden dada por el Sumo Sacerdote.

El aludido por un momento no supo cómo responder ante las preguntas del Santo de Escorpio. Porque estaba consciente de la verdad de sus palabras. Aiolia no había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por afecto. Sin embargo, había luchado valientemente por él,  negándose a darse por vencido.

—Aiolia de Leo peleó con todas sus fuerzas por defender mi vida. El motivo es intrascendente, lo que realmente concierne es que lo hizo sin importar el riesgo que eso implicó para su propia existencia. ¿No te parece que un guerrero así merece ser respetado? He visto por él, como un camarada lo haría; pero no voy a negar que deseo ser su amigo.

Milo le miró fijamente, estudiando sus palabras y su expresión. Finalmente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Sabes? Quizás no eres un caso perdido Shaka. Al menos parece que comienzas a entender ciertas cosas. Es más, quizás algún día puedas darte cuenta de lo poco que realmente comprendes de mi relación con Camus. Y no, no intentes hablarme de lo peligroso que es amar a alguien, o de las trampas de la pasión y de los placeres carnales.

—¿Crees que los conoces y los ha superado? ¿Eso te hace mejor?  Huyes de las relaciones humanas y crees que eso te hace mejor, pero sólo te hace distante. Dices aceptar tu humanidad, pero le huyes a muchos de los aspectos más esenciales de ser hombre.

Shaka se quedó en silencio, intentando rebatir en su mente las numerosas acusaciones de Milo. Pero en el fondo, podía admitir que había cierta razón en ellas. Quizás podía responder que prefería la soledad, pero la verdad era que el contacto humano era algo indeseable para él. ¿Qué sentido tenía apegarse a las personas? Aún podía recordar la infinidad de lágrimas derramadas a orillas del Ganges, el dolor sobrecogedor de la impotencia.

—No seas tan rápido en juzgarme Milo…

—¡No! Eres tú quien juzga con demasiada presteza a los demás. No pretendo meterme en tu vida, no me interesa. ¿Quieres ser amigo de Aiolia? Adelante,  quizás él pueda enseñarte mucho de lo que aún te niegas a comprender.

—Nunca pensé decirlo, pero puedo ver que es un hombre admirable, y si dejara de lado su resentimiento sería mucho más admirable. Su valentía es reconocida  y con lo que ha hecho se ha ganado mi respeto. Es más, quizás algún día pueda ser un verdadero compañero de armas y camarada.

El Santo de Virgo se sintió exhausto ante el ataque verbal de Milo, por lo que simplemente asintió antes de girar su rostro en dirección de la habitación en la que descansaba Aiolia. Cuando giró su rostro, notó la expresión divertida del griego, así como su ceja enarcada.

—Este no es el lugar ni el momento para continuar esta conversación. Sólo quiero reiterar que nunca ha sido mi intención juzgarte Milo, lo único que he querido es dar un consejo, por tu bien y el de la Orden.  Pero lo que hagas con tu vida privada no es asunto mío. Así que sólo quiero pedirte una cosa antes de marcharme: además de proteger a Aiolia, dale una oportunidad. Es uno de nosotros y lo necesitamos en estos momentos de oscuridad.

Milo asintió mientras observaba al Santo de Virgo recoger sus cosas para comenzar el viaje de regreso al Santuario. En su mente, nunca había imaginado el momento en que Shaka aceptara el deseo de acercarse a otro humano. Aiolia siempre había sido impresionantemente poderoso y nunca había desobedecido abiertamente las órdenes recibidas. Su único problema era la actitud hostil hacia los demás y el resentimiento que no dudaba en ocultar hacia la misma Orden a la que había jurado lealtad. Sin embargo, había logrado impresionar a Shaka y eso ya era intrigante para Milo.

—No te preocupes Shaka, la gatita está en buenas manos. Es verdad que detesto su actitud, pero sé reconocer a un guerrero honorable como él. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sin embargo, quiero que estés consciente de la conversación que tenemos pendiente, ¿entendido?

El Santo de Virgo dio media vuelta después de colocar la caja de la armadura sobre sus hombros. Su rostro se ladeó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo. Cuando regreses al Santuario hablaremos. Hasta entonces Milo.

—Muy bien, puedes irte tranquilo, yo aquí cuidaré a tu amado.

Shaka ignoró el comentario del griego, quien comenzó a reír suavemente ante la cuidadosa indiferencia del rubio, una actitud mucho más expresiva que cualquier gesto o palabra. No se detuvo al pasar junto a Milo, se limitó a salir de la cabaña para emprender su viaje de regreso a Grecia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido de Aiolia.

Su cabeza se meneó suavemente y en sus labios se dibujó una débil sonrisa. El guardián de Leo seguramente seguía inconsciente, así que realmente no habría tenido sentido. Además, no sólo tenía una plática pendiente con Milo. Shaka confiaba que al escuchar su oferta, Aiolia se dignaría a buscarlo para poder hablar con él y quizás iniciar algo mucho más profundo que cualquier relación que tuviesen hasta el momento.


End file.
